The installation of wall-to-wall carpeting is a well known craft wherein once a carpet is loose laid over a floor it is stretched to cause peripheral edges to be retained by a tack strip or the like. The stretching process ensures that there or no bubbles or bulges where the carpet is not lying tightly against the surface of the floor being covered.
In the prior art, carpet is stretched by a tradesman, typically positioned on his or her knees using a kick tool or similar apparatus to move the carpet perimeter toward a wall or other demarcation where the carpet backing is hooked and retained by a tack strip or other similar device. The kick tool is often powered by the tradesman striking his or her knee against a rearward facing surface of the tool. Needles to say, this posture and operation is hard on the back and knees of the tradesman as the physical position makes using proper body mechanics difficult.